The Way We Were
by Dark-Shadow-Ravyn
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu are normal school attendants and Mishima High. When Xiao talks to him for the first time, a relationship builds, but her friend Julia has an eye for him too. How will it end? CH. 7 up! XIAOYIN Verry ROMANTIC lol R
1. Default Chapter

**The Way We Were**

(A/N): Ok, so this is a different FMP fic. It's definitely got romance! Oh yeah! Ok, if the summary doesn't do enough for you, let me fill you in on it a bit more. Jin and Xiaoyu are two people who go to the same school and live a NORMAL life, but who haven't talked much. Xiaoyu had always wanted to talk to Jin, but felt she couldn't. The two of them slowly start to become friends, and when things get to be as good as they can get, something unexpected happens. Xiaoyu's friend Julia, who also goes to school with her and Jin, starts crushing on him. From thence on things go haywire. Hehe, where on earth do I come up with this stuff? shrugs... no clue ;;

**Chapter 1: A Beautiful Friendship**

The night was cool and brought a chilly wind with it. Xiaoyu clung to her jacket tightly and looked about the empty streets. She gave a soft sigh and then leaned against a light post. She wondered why she stayed so late at Miharu's, but it did not matter too much to her. She was on her way home when across the street she spotted Jin, a young man who wasn't really noticed a lot at school. (omg, this is going to be soo weird...) She watched Jin walk home in the empty street and decided to join him. She crossed the street and walked along beside him.

"Hey Jin, you're out late." She said to him. Jin looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I know, well...you're out late yourself," he said to her looking back down at her. Xiaoyu gave a slight chuckle. She hadn't really talked to Jin much, but when she did, it was something special to her. The two of them walked home, with nothing really to say to each other at first, they stood silent all the way home. Xiaoyu waved goodbye as did he and she went to her apartment. She opened the door to her room and sat on her bed, clinging to her stuffed animal. She closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh of happiness.

"I got to talk to Jin," she said to herself in a quite cheerful manner. "Now if only we could talk more like that everyday." She closed her eyes and fell back onto her bed. "Sure, he's a weird one, but for what it's worth, I wouldn't mind him being my friend."

Jin had walked into his apartment, opening the door and then threw his bag on the floor. He sat on the chair in the kitchen, sitting alone at the table and rests his head in his hands, thinking to himself. Xiaoyu had intentionally walked up to him and started a conversation, though it wasn't much. A smile appeared on his face as he then drifts off to sleep.

The next day, Jin had awaken on his kitchen table and looked to the time on the stove. He noticed that it was already late, and if he didn't hurry, he would be even later in going to class. He got up, straightened himself to make him look decent then headed to school.

Xiaoyu sat on the bench in the courtyard of the school looking down at her books. She sighed and closed her eyes resting her head on her books. "It's too early to be in school." She grumbled to herself. When she opened her eyes she saw Jin enter the courtyard alone, and sat on the steps of the school building all by himself. "I wonder why he doesn't want to sit by anyone," she thought. Xiaoyu took it in her hands to go up and greet him. She was a bit nervous since she had only talked to him yesterday, but she wanted to bring him company. "Hey there," she said resting her foot on the step he sat on, "why don't you sit with your friends?"

"What friends?" Jin asked in a monotone voice. Xiaoyu had thought she said something wrong and stepped back some.

"Don't you have any friends you want to talk to at all?" Jin shook his head no. Xiaoyu thought that he must have been kidding and then laughed. "Come on Jin, for real." He shook his head no again. "You have got to be kidding me! You can't tell me that there isn't one person who you consider a close friend."

"No, you see, I have not really had many friends because I move around a lot. I don't socialize with too many people, so after a while, people start to walk past me as if I am invisible." Xiaoyu sat right next to Jin and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't see you as an invisible person at all Jin. I just...I've always wanted to be a friend of yours to tell the truth." Xiaoyu gave him an earnest smile. She stood up as the bell rang then waved goodbye and headed to her classes. Jin watched her leave, waving goodbye after her and then walked on to his classes.

Throughout his classes, he thought about what Xiaoyu had told him. True, he wasn't the most popular person around, or talked to much, but that didn't mean that people were bad. He thought it was himself at first but shook it off. "I'm normal, just like everyone else." This feeling stayed with him for a great while until about lunchtime.

The bell had rung and the students rushed out of their classes into the lunchroom. Xiaoyu had sat at her table with all of her friends, sitting down eating her lunch. Miharu took her camera and started taking random pictures of people.

"Hey Miharu, why do you take pictures of people eating at lunch?" Xiaoyu asked raising a brow. Miharu looked over to Xiaoyu and then smiled taking her picture.

"I dunno, memories I guess. Don't you want to keep memories Xiaoyu?" Xiaoyu laughed then took a bite of her tempura.

"Yes, but, you sure have an odd way of doing so." They both laughed at each other and went on with their lunches. Jin sat at a table by himself, reading magazines that dealt with different styles of fighting. He was into his books, paying no attention to anyone around him, not that there was anyone around to pay attention to. Xiaoyu walked behind him and stood there leaning over his back. "Hmm...secrets of Jujitsu? That's a weird article for someone to read." Xiaoyu said. Jin jumped and turned around.

"Miss Xiaoyu, what are you doing here?" Xiaoyu sat in front of him, setting her small tray down of her food then looked over at him.

"Well, I am here to have lunch with you, unless you don't want me to..." Jin shook his head quickly.

"No. No that is alright, I don't mind the company," he said with a bright smile on his face. Xiaoyu returned the smile and offered him one of her home baked cakes.

"Good, because It would sure be a shame to come all this way for no reason." She then looked to Jin who was slowly taking bites of her cake. She was nervous, she was afraid that it might not have come out right. "Well, it is my first attempt at trying to make my own cake. I know I'm not all that good at it. You are the first person to test it." Jin's eyes widened,

"You mean to tell me that I'm some sort of lab rat for your attempt at food?" Xiaoyu clenched her fist as she leaned over the table.

"Not a lab rat! I just wanted to know if its ok or not!" Jin laughed and then nodded taking another piece of the cake.

"Yes miss Xiaoyu, this is just fine. I was only joking about that." Xiaoyu sighed and looked down then back to him. He had such handsome brown eyes that she could gaze into for hours. She began to feel her face warm up and her cheeks turned bright red. She looked away and then hid her face in her hands.

"Jin, it's not nice to stare at a girl you know," she said teasingly. Jin smiled. It was the first time she had seen him give a real and true smile. It was beautiful.

"Alright miss Xiaoyu, I'm sorry." He turned his gaze away from her. The lunch bell rang, signifying that lunchtime was already over. It seemed too short for the both of them. Xiaoyu stood up and patted her skirt then looked back to Jin.

"Xiaoyu, its just Xiaoyu." She then took her tray with her, walking towards the doors back into the school hallway. Jin watched her leave then nodded to himself taking his books with him. He looked back to the empty cafeteria and then thought to himself,

"I was always told if you have one good friend, then you are successful." He looked to the hallway thinking about this and nodded. "Then I suppose, that means I am successful," he said to himself walking out.

Time had seemed to go by rather quickly after that, and before they knew it, school was already out for the weekend. Xiaoyu stood by the doors and looked around. She had seen Hworang, a classmate of hers with long red hair and an ego five times as long. He walked over to Xiaoyu resting his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey there Xiaoyu," he said. Xiaoyu dropped her shoulder and sighed.

"What is it Hwo? What do you want to bother me with now?" Hworang gave her a hurt look then grinned as he leaned back on the rail of the stairs.

"You know, that hurts that you think I want something from you every time I see you." Xiaoyu laughed then punched him playfully in the shoulder,

"maybe because, every time I see you, you do want something." Hworang shook his head and then looked around for someone, but did not find whoever he was looking for. The two stayed silent for a while, then Hworang decided that he would finally leave. Once he left, Xiaoyu saw Julia standing against the school building with someone. She took a closer glance and saw that it was Julia's boyfriend Kojiro. (LOL, and it gets interesting!!! And to those of you who know me personally, know what I'm talking about.) The two of them seemed happy in each other's arms and Xiaoyu sighed. She looked to the door, and saw Jin come out finally. She greeted him with a smile and walked up to him. "I thought you would never come out," she teased playfully. Jin looked at her in amazement.

"I didn't expect you to wait for me miss Xiaoyu." He said scratching the back of his head. Xiaoyu and Jin walked down the steps together in the late afternoon heading home.

"It's Xiaoyu...and why didn't you think I would wait for you?"

"Because, no one else has before..." Jin responded back.

Xiaoyu closed her eyes taking in a breath of air. "Well, I'm not just anyone Mr. Kazama. I'm Ling Xiaoyu, and if I see someone worth waiting for, I will wait for them." She said to him smiling. "Now, are there anymore questions?" Jin shook his head laughing a bit. It was slightly hard for him to completely open up all the way, but he knew that when the time was right, he would.

"No miss Xiaoyu, no more questions." Xiaoyu sighed once again and hit her head.

"Oh Jin..."

(A/N): Well? How was that? Good? Bad? So-so? I could do better? Lol! Someone tell me something please. I really like this fic that I've started and I know exactly where I'm headed with this. Its like writing in my very own diary! Heh, so please, R&R about this ficcy and I will try to post chapter 2 asap. And another note, a lot of these events are true real life instances that happened to me.


	2. Alone no more

**The Way We Were**

(A/N) Ok, thank you all for your reviews! Hope all of you liked the first chapter. I was inspired a bit ago to hurry and write this chapter, so that is what I am doing at the moment. So lets see, Jin and Xiaoyu started talking and are acquaintances now. What does fate have in store for them in this chapter now? Let's find out!!

Chapter 2: Alone no More

Xiaoyu stretched her arms out high giving a loud yawn. She shook her head back and forth letting her hair fall from their ponytails. She let her hair down then began to walk to her mirror and picked up her brush. She looked to herself and smiled brightly.

"Great, today is going to be a wonderful day!" she shouted with excitement. She walked to her bathroom, removing her pajamas and stood climbed into the bathtub. She set the shower on letting the warm water hit her face. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed softly. "Thank God it's Saturday," she chuckled and began to wash her hair.

Miharu was walking down the street and then had found Jin standing alone on the corner of the street as if he were waiting for someone. She was interested in what he was doing there alone so she approached him. She poked his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Hey Jin," she said with a bright smile, "what are you doing there all alone?" Jin looked over to her and gave an innocent smile as well.

"I'm just walking around...why?" Miharu shook her head,

"No reason. I was just curious that's all." She waved goodbye to him and headed towards Xiaoyu's house and reached in her purse. She pulled out a key to the apartment and then made her way in. She walked into her room and set her purse down. "Xiao! Guess who I talked to." She said with eagerness in her voice. Xiaoyu had come out of the shower with her towel in her hair and in only her bra and underwear.

"Umm...let me guess, Jin?" She asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Xiaoyu said with a sly grin on her face. She reached over to her dressers and pulled out a pink and black shirt with a black skirt. She dressed herself then put her hair back up in her pigtails. "So, how is he?" She asked Miharu in a slightly low voice.

"Well, he seems alright I suppose. I saw him on the corner, just standing there...I asked him what he was doing, but he just said he was walking around." Xiaoyu laughed and put on her make up.

"And you believed him?" Miharu nodded. Xiaoyu shook her head putting on her ankle sox and black shoes then looked back to Miharu who had an almost confused look on her face. "I don't know Jin all that well, but I'm sure he's got something on his mind." Miharu nudged her playfully,

"Or someone." She said with a wink. Xiaoyu pushed her onto the floor and laughed

"I don't think so Miharu. We're only friends..." Her face turned red as she said that. Miharu laughed rubbing the back of her head and smirked,

"Xiao, who said that someone was you?" She laughed and then put her arms in front of her face. "Don't hurt me don't hurt me!" She whined. Xiaoyu pushed her on the bed and stuck out her tongue.

"Meanie!" she said clenching her fist. "You know, Jin and I.... talk a bit." She crossed her arms and then grabbed her stuffed panda purse. "I've got to go out for a while today anyway. Wanna come?" Miharu looked down a bit sad.

"Uh, Xiao, that's what I came here to talk to you about. My family and I are going to China...my uncle is getting married." Xiaoyu turned to look over to Miharu and gasped.

"What!? No way, you're not leaving me here! Not all by myself!" She grabbed her arm, "take me with you! Please, please!" Miharu smiled at that and then shook her head.

"Xiao, It'll only be for a little bit. I promise, I'll be back by next month." Xiaoyu sighed knowing that her friend was going to leave her for an entire month. She nodded and then gave Miharu a tight hug. "I'll write every day, send lots and lots of e-mails, pictures, and every one's love." Xiaoyu smiled and then wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Tell my parents that I miss them alright? Tell them that I'm doing well in school and that they don't have to worry about me." Miharu nodded.

"I will do just that. Bye Xiao, see you in a month." With that, she looked once around the room and left. Xiaoyu watched from the doorway as Miharu caught the cab and was headed towards the airport. A soft sigh left her lips as she looked down then headed out of the house. "Guess I'm going shopping.... alone today..." She walked out to town and kicked her feet, kicking some rocks about this way and that. "It's boring to shop alone... I don't think I even want to go now." She walked with her head down and put her hands in her pocket. She had bumped into Jin and then shook her head rubbing her forehead. "Oh Jin! It's you!" She smiled brightly and backed up a bit to look at him. Jin gave her a friendly smile and nodded,

"Yes, I'm here." He stood there with her, looking about, not sure what to talk about. Jin was always a quiet person. Once people started to open up with him, he would take time to open up as well, but many haven't truly opened to him, none like Xiaoyu. "Hm, this is one of the first times I have seen you alone, where is your friend?"

"Oh Miharu?" She looked over to him then pouted sighing sadly, "she went off to China. I told her to tell my family I miss them." Jin understood Xiaoyu's loneliness. He looked down to her and saw her innocently sad face.

'_I want to comfort her...but, I don't know how. What if she thinks that I'm here to take advantage of her? I don't want that!' _Jin thought to himself. He slowly lift his hand up reaching out towards her, and then placed it on her shoulder. He sighed with relief as he had gotten that far. He felt a bit nervous, actually making some real physical contact with her. Xiaoyu felt his warm hand on her shoulder and smiled looking up to him. That warm smile was all Jin needed to feel like he had done something right. "Well, you know, if you ever need anything. You can come to me."

"Thank you Jin, that means a lot to me," she said with a nod. She placed her hand over his and then looked about. "You...think you might want to go shopping with me?" She asked in an almost shy voice. Jin looked to her then thought about it. He had never went shopping with a girl before. He didn't know how they shopped.

"Sure, why not?" He slowly moved his hand away, feeling his face become hot and brighten up slightly because she had touched him. She hopped up gleefully and then grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Perfect! I've got to go buy some clothes, so you can definitely come with me!" She headed off towards a mall that sold virtually everything. "The Tokyo mall! This is Miharu's and my favorite place to shop! You'll love it here Jin." Jin looked at the huge mall and then looked back to Xiaoyu.

"What...have I gotten myself into?" He said in a weary voice. Xiaoyu pouted and pulled his sleeve,

"That isn't positive thinking Mr. Kazama." She chuckled and then smirked. Jin looked to her and then back to the mall and opened the door for her letting her in before him. She bowed with delight and gratitude and headed into the mall looking at all the stores. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she saw all the cute clothes in the stores. "I'm in heaven!" She grabbed his arm again, heading out to the different stores. Two hours had passed and they virtually investigated every store on the first floor. Xiaoyu walked to the food court with only two bags, as for Jin, who walked behind her with 50 bags in each hand and one hanging from his mouth.

"dun yuu fink fis es tu muff?" Xiaoyu tilt her head and took the bag out of his mouth.

"Run that by me again..." She said chuckling. Jin moved his jaw about and then set the bags down.

"I said, don't you think this is too much?" They sat there at the food court, relaxing and Xiaoyu looked over to him.

"hmm...let me think about that." She teased him, taking her sweet time to answer then leaned over, inches from his face. "No." Jin's face became a bright red as he looked over her features. Her stunning Asian eyes, the way her bangs cutely framed her face, her button nose, and her petal soft kissable lips. As these thoughts ran through his mind, he began to blush even more. He looked away and then sat back with a smirk on his face.

Xiaoyu had watched him pull away from her. She was surprised by him, and surprised herself. She was thinking about Jin, about her own slightly cruel intentions. She had wanted a kiss from him, and it was beginning to shake her a bit. She sat back then thought about it, they were close enough to actually kiss. But why was she thinking about that? She shouldn't be. They are just friends...nothing more. She laughed a bit at her own thoughts and sat across from him. "Hey Jin, let's call it a day huh? I'm a bit worn out from all of this shopping." Jin gave her a slight nod and picked up the bags heading out to the front of the building. It was already getting dark outside. Xiaoyu took her bags from Jin then smiled up at him. "Thanks for coming with me Jin. It meant a lot to me."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I liked spending the day with you," he said with a generous smile. Xiaoyu waved goodbye and began heading home with all of her bags. She looked up to her apartment and then sighed, reaching out for her key and opened the door. She set her bags down and collapsed on her bed hugging her pillow tightly. "Jin... thanks for being here with me..."

Jin finally arrived home and sat down on his couch. He looked out the window and watched the sky change colors from a dark red to violet as evening set in. He walked to the window looking out to the stars. He was amazed at how much attention he received from her. It was almost unreal. Xiaoyu was unlike any other girl he had met. She was energetic and cheerful. He smiled as he thought to himself. "She's a pretty special girl, that Xiaoyu...."

The night was peaceful. It was about 9 pm when Xiaoyu had gotten a call from Julia. She stretched out and yawned answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ling, it's me...Julia." Xiaoyu sat back on her bed and started to paint he toenails.

"Ah, hey Jules, what's up?" She asked. Julia's voice was sad and worried. She spoke in a soft voice and sounded as though she were crying.

"Kojiro...Kojiro and I are fighting again." Xiaoyu sighed. She loved Julia as an older sister, she really did...it was just she didn't know how to help her all the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jules. What's wrong? What happened?" They began to talk about her problem. Xiaoyu had no idea how to soothe her. There was a lot she didn't know how to do. She did her best to comfort her and then gave a slight bit of enthusiasm. "Hey, listen. Kojiro loves ya, you just have to give him some time. The school carnival is in about two weeks. Why don't you two go? You can talk things over there and have a good time. No one can stay mad at anyone at the carnival." Julia smiled on the other side of the phone. She knew Xiaoyu had a good heart.

"Alright Ling. I'll do that. Thanks." The two of them hung up with each other and finally, Xiaoyu felt as if she had done something right. She lay down on her bed and looked to the ceiling.

"Maybe I should invite Jin to go with me. I think he'll like that. I'll ask him tomorrow...that is, if I see him tomorrow." She thought about it to herself. Sure they were friends, but how good of friends were they? Could she just go over to his house? These kinds of questions burned in her mind. "Oh who cares, Ill go there tomorrow and make it look like an accident!" she said laughing. She turned out the light and closed her eyes. "Tomorrow, I'll ask about the carnival."

(A/N) End of Chapter two..lol I know, it's pretty lame. But this is just a friendship starting out. Wait until later chapters where things start to heat up. LOL so, how was this chapter? Any more interesting? I'll try to make the others better! Thank you for the review I hope to write more ASAP. I wanna please all you fans! Ah, and for a sneak preview of next chapter, Xiaoyu goes to Jin's house for the first time and gets her self into some "suggestive situations" lol. Meanwhile, she tries to ask Jin out to the carnival and they argue weather it is a date or not. And why is Hworang Stalking Julia and telling Kojiro lies? Find out in chapter 3, **Ulterior Motives**. Till next time! Keep on reviewing!

P.S. You're ideas will be taken into consideration


	3. Ulterior Motives

**The Way We Were**

(A/N) Woot! Lots and lots of reviews!! Thankies! . Well, Here's the third chapter. Ya know, good music and a little bit of inspiration go a long way. Hope all of you enjoy. Oh, Baccus Cremaeus, I have made PLENTY of fanfics like that when I used to be on as Kotou, just ask anyone lol. hehehe. Good stories, that they were. I'll make sure my next story is just as good. Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews. Hehe... and to those who agree, **_LONG LIVE XIAOYIN!!! _**

**Chapter 3: Ulterior Motives**

The next day seemed to bring about promises for everyone. Jin woke up and climbed out of bed rather lazily. His hair was a mess and scattered every which way. He got up and brushed his teeth looking at himself in the mirror. He deserved a nice hot shower. He peeled off his clothes revealing a nice muscular and fit body. He walked into the shower and let the warm water hit his skin. He leaned back enjoying this new form of relaxation and smiled. "I could really get used to this," he said as he closed his eyes.

Xiaoyu was already awake and had plans to meet Jin today, AT HIS HOUSE. It was going to be a hard task, but she was ready to take on anything. She practiced long and hard in front of the mirror to see just how she would approach him "I'm ready for this...I know I am," she reassured herself. She put on her body spray making herself smell like strawberries and smiled. "Alright, here goes nothing..." She gave a nod to herself and took off to Jin's house.

She finally arrived to his apartment and looked around. It was a rather big place, but she thought someone as simple as he was lived just an average everyday life. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She looked to the parking lot and saw that his motorcycle was still there. She knocked again and still, no answer. She was beginning to think that this whole idea to meet Jin was a bad one. Just as soon as she was about to turn away, the door slowly opened, yet there was no one behind it.

"Oh, uhh...he left his door unlocked. You know, anyone could just march in here and take something." She walked into the apartment and looked around. She heard noise behind a door and knocked on it. "Jin, you in here?"

"Uh, yes Miss Xiaoyu but..." he barely got to finish his sentence when Xiaoyu had opened the door. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon his heavenly body.

"Oh my God...you're big...I MEAN Naked...I MEAN!!!" She looked around sweating and slammed the door on him and began panting. "Holy shit!" She rubbed her eyes and then fell over some of his weights he had lying around. Jin had come out in a hurry with his towel wrapped around him and saw her lying on the ground. He had seen Xiaoyu and thought that she might have hurt herself. He quickly ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back up. She gave him a soft nod and then quickly pulled away from him. "Jin! Please...get dressed!" She covered her eyes and Jin looked down and then laughed.

"Alright miss Xiaoyu," he said heading towards his room. Xiaoyu took in a deep breath and exhaled it all out. She sighed and sat on the floor leaning against his wall.

Julia lay on her bed and was talking to Kojiro. She sat there in the dim light of her room and had a slight smile on her face. She lay back on her bed, making herself comfortable and giggled as she spoke. "So Kojiro, I thought we could clear up things between us...and go to the festival in two weeks." She closed her eyes picturing a happy reunion with the one she loved. "Yeah, it will be nice. So you'll go? That's great! I can't wait. Ok, I love you too... bye." She hung up the phone and had a bright smile on her face. "I've got to call Xiao!" She said with an eager voice. She went to pick up her cell phone and called Xiaoyu at her house, but there was no answer. She decided to call Xiaoyu on her cell phone.

As Xiaoyu sat on the floor getting over her shock, she heard her cell phone ring. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Xiao! Guess what?"

"Oh Julia! It's you... what?"

"Kojiro and I are going to the school fest! Isn't that great? Maybe we'll have a romantic meeting by the Ferris wheel! Or maybe we'll share a hot dog and watch the fireworks? I can't wait." Xiaoyu smiled to the thought of it all. She wanted something like that. A relationship so special couldn't be any more important to her.

"Yeah, that does sound great," she said in a mellow tone. Jin had got out of his room and was wearing casual jeans and a white T-shirt. His hair was dripping wet and he didn't put any gel in it, so it stayed down and he actually looked good that way. Xiaoyu smiled and then stood up to her feet. "Hey Jules, I'll call you back later."

"Alright Xiao, I've got a few places to go to, and I'll call you later tonight." She hung up the phone and walked towards her window, getting her things ready for her venture out.

Hworang stood there beside a building looking over at Julia's window. He had a slight smirk on his face as he had walked away from Kojiro's house and met with Julia. Julia looked over to Hworang and gave him a big smile.

"Hey Hworang! How are things going?" She rest her arm on his shoulder and he smiled to her patting her head.

"Just great Julia. How about you my dazzling mistress?" He laughed at his own comment, normally he would think of something much more enticing, but at the moment, that was all he could come up with.

"I'm alright," she giggled and began walking down the street as he walked beside her. "Hey Hwo? Are you going to the fair?" Her eyes sparkled which caught his attention. He ran his hand through his hair and smirked,

"Nah! It's not my thing." Julia playfully nudged him in the shoulder.

"You're just saying that because you don't have anyone to go with! Ha! I just busted you're bubble!" She laughed and Hworang began to chase her down the street. She screamed loud as he picked her up by her legs and sat her on his shoulders. "Hworang!!!" She laughed in a playful manner. He laughed as well, being with her made him feel stronger and free. Kojiro had stepped out the door hearing her screams from a block away and looked about for her. He saw Julia on Hworang's shoulders and a feeling of jealousy over came him. He turned back and shut his door, entering his house.

Xiaoyu looked to Jin and grabbed his towel that was over his shoulders. She pulled it off him and then tiptoed, reaching to his hair and ran the towel wildly through his hair. She laughed and then left it over his head. Jin smiled and shook his head, taking the towel back in his hands and fold it, setting it neatly on his couch.

"Hey Jin, sorry for intruding on you like that. I didn't mean to." Her face was a bright red and her face was still warm from all the blushing she had done.

"It's not a problem Miss Xiaoyu." He said with a caring voice.

"Jin, call me Xiao, or Ling! Anything but Miss Xiaoyu." She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. Jin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright Xiao. Is that better?" He gave her a cheeky smile. She hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Yes! That's so much better!" Jin headed back to the bathroom and brought down a tube of hair gel from his cabinet. Xiaoyu followed him and looked up at him. "What do you plan on doing with that?" She asked in a slightly curious voice. Jin looked to the Gel, then back at her, then once again back to the tube of gel.

"Well, I was planning on putting it in my hair...but I'm up for suggestions," a sly grin appeared across his lips as he had said that. Xiaoyu took the tube away from him, snatching it.

"Oh no you're not. You look much better without your hair sticking up like Vegeta." She said laughing. (For those of you who don't know, Vegeta is a Dragon Ball Z character whom I am obsessed with lol!) Jin pulled the tube away and opened the cap.

"But I like my hair that way. It's different." Xiaoyu pulled it back from him once again and shut the cap. This battle went on for a while, till they both began pulling at the same time. Xiaoyu took a step back, making Jin's hand slip and release the tube. He took his time, planning on how he was going to be sly enough to take it back. She waved the tube around laughing. He had decided, if he were going to get it back, he would have to be two steps ahead of her. He saw his perfect opportunity and reached out to grab the tube. Xiaoyu quickly pulled it over her head, too fast for Jin to realize, and suddenly, noticed Jin's hand, was groping her left breast. Her eyes widen as she looked down. Jin looked over to Xiaoyu. He didn't move at all, he was in shock. His face went completely red, and he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Jin..." Xiaoyu said, her voice breaking the silence, "you're...hand...is on my boob." She blushed and then started laughing. He quickly pulled away and then fell over. She laughed more and then fell onto his couch, holding her sides. "You're a bold one Jin! You violated me!" She chuckled and rolled off the couch.

"I...I'm so sorry Xiao!" He stood up and helped her up looking down. He was sincerely sorry for that. She chuckled and then stood up patting his shoulder.

"Hey, don't get all worried about it. It's not like..." She quickly covered her mouth. Jin wondered why she had stopped and looked at her with new curiosity in his eyes.

"It's not like what?"

"Nothing...I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said, hey don't get all worried about it. Its not like...not like what?" She shook her head refusing to answer. Jin smirked and then crossed his arms. "Not like you didn't like it?" Xiaoyu blushed and quickly shook her head.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Not...like...uh...its not like I was going to get mad about it or anything." She stood up, regaining her composure. That answer sounded good to her, but it was not enough to convince Jin.

"Oh, alright then." He sat down on the couch and pulled her next to him. He leaned back and turned on the TV, searching for something they could both watch. Xiaoyu looked about and then hit her head.

"Jin! I remember now!" She caught his attention and he turned around to her.

"Remember what?" He lowered the volume to hear her and gave her his full-undivided attention. Xiaoyu thought about how she wanted to place her words. She looked back at him, finding that he was looking into her eyes. She hated that; it felt as if he were searching her soul. She blushed and looked down, but he lifts her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Come on Xiao, you can tell me anything." Her blood began to boil and chills crept all the way up and down her body.

"I...uh..." She stuttered and then shook her head. She had to get over this shyness and fear of maybe getting rejected. She looked right back down to her fiddling fingers on her lap. "You know, the school is having a fair in two weeks...and I have been saving my money to go. Since Miharu left, I didn't want to go alone, so I was wondering...if you weren't busy..." Jin smiled and set his warm hand over hers.

"You wanted to know if I'd go out with you on a date to the carnival?" Xiaoyu looked up to him and blinked a bit.

"Not a date, you know...as friends."

"Hmm, sounds like a date to me."

"Trust me, its not."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because people who go on dates are couples, and they always end up kissing or something like that. I don't know." Xiaoyu turned her face away to avoid eye contact.

"Not all the time. Friends can go out on dates. So it's a friendly date."

"But then it isn't a date, its just an outing."

"Nope, it's a date."

"It's NOT a DATE!" Xiaoyu yelled back. Jin laughed at her and then turned her around so she was looking at him, not looking at the floor or anywhere else, just him.

"Ok then. What do we have to do to qualify for this to be a date?" He asked in his soft, deep voice that would make any girl shiver and feel a sensation in their hearts. Xiaoyu blushed and sighed.

"I already told you, they have to be couples and stuff like that..." Jin inched a bit closer, his lips only inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her and she shivered even more.

"And...what must I do...to qualify for that?" He said in almost the softest whisper imaginable. She closed her eyes, leaning closer to him, she could feel herself about to collapse over, when Jin smiled and leaned over to her, kissing her forehead. Her eyes widened and she fell over anime style, not having expected that. She toppled over like a stone onto the floor. He helped her up and walked her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Xiao." He waved goodbye and shut the door. Xiaoyu stood there confused. She had expected a kiss on the lips, and got a kiss on the cheek. It was extremely unexpected and she had to back up a few times to figure out what really happened. She smiled to herself and headed on her way home.

As she finally reached a few blocks away, she had seen two figures in front of Julia's house. She stood there for a moment trying to decipher who it was. Finally, as she reached the light, she saw it was Julia and Hworang, embracing in front of her house. She looked back and saw Kojiro who had tears streaming down his cheeks. She had no idea what was going on, but decided that she would find out sooner or later.

She finally made it home, dropping her stuff at the door, the image of her and Jin played over and over in her mind. She couldn't erase it at all. She laughed some at that and then chuckled. "Why did he tease me like that? That isn't nice..." she sighed and then walked over to her room, lying down looking up at the ceiling. "Heh, I thought he was going to kiss me...would have been nice..." She closed her eyes, and thus fell asleep, waiting for her alarm to ring for the next day.

(A/N) tada!!! This chappy is finally done!! Hehe so how was it!? Any better yet? Is there something going on between Hwo and Julia? Now that I look at this, I think this might be one of my shortest ficcies. But, ah well, I'll make lots more, longer ones too! Now for the next chapter, here's the Preview! Two weeks have passed and it's the day of the carnival! Yes, it's finally arrived! There's a new girl in town named Yumi who seems to be crushing on Jin as well, but doesn't tell him. She hangs around him and is completely jealous of Xiao. When she finds Xiaoyu with Jin at lunch, and they seem to be holding hands, she decides to take it into her own hands to do something about it. Abusing Xiao to some ridiculous limits, she tells her to swear not to tell anyone it was her, or she promises that she would kill her personally. Jin gets worried when he sees Xiaoyu and begs her to tell him. What does Xiao tell him? Will she fess up? And what new problems will Julia face? Find out in chapter 4, **Carnival Night part 1 **R&R plz!


	4. Carnival Night Part 1

**The Way We Were**

(A/N): Another chapter to add yet again! This chapter is a two-part chapter, and there fore, will be continued in another chapter. If that makes any sense to you at all. I hope it does. Oh, X, Julia is not going to be a playerette. Sure, it may sound like it now, and for the next few chapters, but she isn't. Ha, It's just, well you know women, they like to explore their feelings and for the moment, she sees Hworang as only a friend. Watch as the story unfolds and I'm sure any misconceptions should be cleared up. P.S. ALL OF YOU!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! Lol!!!

Chapter 4: Carnival Night Part 1

The morning was a fresh one; everyone in school was bustling about, preparing for the big night ahead of them. The fair was already in place and the students were preparing for the upcoming fest. Xiaoyu and her friends were running through the different booths, help setting things up. The sun was high and bright, which brought the mood of cheerfulness throughout the students. Xiaoyu turned her gaze over to Jin to see him standing there by a tent, not doing much. She smiled and began pacing towards him, but before she got to him, a young woman appeared next to Jin. Xiaoyu took a few steps back looking to the woman. She sighed and then looked away, walking back to her friends.

Jin looked over to Yumi, the transfer student from Yokohama. She seemed like a nice person to him, and he had no problems with her. Yumi stood a bit taller then Xiaoyu, and had long black hair and brown eyes. She was the perfect student who always got straight A's and did whatever she was told. She was pretty popular for being new about a week ago, and had her eyes set on Jin.

"So Jin Kazama," she spoke in a soft, gentle voice, "are you going to the carnival?" Xiaoyu turned her head to glance at Yumi and Jin, canceling all other conversations out. Jin looked to Yumi then nodded to her leaning against the tent once again.

"Yep, that's my plan." Yumi smiled and leaned next to him, looking over to his side. She was very interested in him, and had no problem showing it either.

"Really? I am too. Maybe we could go together?" Xiaoyu roamed over to Jin and then pulled his sleeve to his school uniform.

"Well Yumi, Jin and I are already going together." She smiled brightly and then watched Yumi put on a very pathetic "feel sorry for me" act. Yumi pouted her lips and then looked down, making Jin feel really bad.

"Oh, I see, you already have someone to go to the fair with." Jin placed his hand on her shoulder then smiled.

"Hey, that's alright. We can all go together." Yumi then cheered up and hugged him tightly, as Jin fell back a bit not having expected that. Xiaoyu looked over to the two and sighed. She didn't admit it to herself, but she was indeed jealous. She walked away and Jin looked over to her, feeling even guiltier. By the way Xiaoyu walked away, Jin could tell he did something wrong. He slowly inched away from Yumi then smiled, "I'll be just a second." He ran over to Xiaoyu and took her by the arm. "Hey Xiao, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Xiaoyu looked over to him, giving him one of the sweetest smiles she ever gave.

"No, not at all. Why would you say that?" Jin released her arm and looked to the ground.

"I don't know. You just looked really sad after what I said. Do you not want to go to the carnival with me still?" Xiaoyu quickly shook her head.

"No, no! Don't say that, of course I do." Jin nodded to her, hugging her for reassurance. Julia began walking towards Jin and Xiaoyu. Jin decided that he would just take a walk around, and he would see Xiaoyu later on. Julia walked over to Xiaoyu with Kojiro beside her. "Hey Jules, hey Kojiro. What's up?" She asked. "How are you guys?" Kojiro wrapped his arms around Julia's waist and smiled leaning against her.

"We're fine Xiao," Julia said as she looked around. "Doesn't this place look great? I can't wait till tonight! Everything will seem perfect!" Kojiro smiled and held Julia close to him as Julia kissed him softly. Xiaoyu nodded and sighed,

"Yeah, perfect." She said in a low whisper. Julia could tell something was wrong and she placed her arms around Xiaoyu's shoulder.

"Hey Xiao, you sound bummed, what's wrong?" Xiaoyu shook her head and then began walking to a booth, helping her fellow classmates set it up. Julia and Kojiro followed and helped her, so they could all talk. "Come on Xiao, tell us." Xiaoyu placed a few things where they belong and her eyes glanced back to where Jin was, just roaming about by himself. She sighed and then looked over to Julia.

"Well, I can't say that you would understand..."

"Just try me!"

"Ok...well, you know how...when you think you've met someone perfect, and you want nothing more to be with him?" Julia nodded her head, smiling, holding onto Kojiro's hand. Xiaoyu smiled lightly and looked back to the objects in her hand. "Well, I like this guy, but...I'm not sure if he likes me. I'm not even sure if I could really be that close to him." Julia laughed and then took Xiaoyu by the shoulder.

"Here, this is something we girls need to talk about privately." She laughed and then took Xiaoyu over by the side of the school. Kojiro watched Julia leave as he walke to a few of his friend's group.

"So, what are you gunna do Ko?" One of the guys asked. Kojiro looked to him and ran his fingers through his hair suave like and placed his hand back in his back pocket.

"I don't know you guys. I love Julia, I really do, but I think she's a lot happier with that red headed Korean." Everyone laughed except for Kojiro. He shook his head and then looked over to his friends. "Tonight, we're going to the carnival. We're going to talk and get all this straightened out."

The bell rang and lunchtime had come soon enough. All the students ran inside the cafeteria, except for a select few who decided to stay out. Xiaoyu had searched around for Julia, but saw her and Kojiro at their own table. She quickly looked about and saw Yumi sitting with a group of her friends. She had not seen Jin with them yet.

"Hello," came a voice from behind her. She jumped and saw Jin standing behind her with a calm and cool composure.

"Jin! You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed. Jin laughed and leaned over to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Xiao. I didn't mean it." She couldn't stay mad at him; he just had something about him that no matter what he did, she couldn't stay mad.

"It's alright Jin," she said and then took his hand, walking with him to one of the benches. Jin looked down at her, holding his hand. A smile clearly came across his face as he walked side by side against her. Yumi looked over to them both, holding hands. She was overly jealous and had to do something to stop their relationship from going any further. She brought her friends close to her as they began plotting something.

Jin and Xiaoyu sat next to each other on the bench, eating their lunch. Xiaoyu smiled as she opened her pink handkerchief and looked to her delicious chicken curry. She offered Jin some, which he proudly took.

"Hey, Xiao, can I ask you something?" He asked, finishing his meal.

"Yeah, sure Jin. What is it?"

"Are you mad at me...because I invited Yumi to come along?" Xiaoyu shook her head quickly.

"No Jin. I already told you, I'm not mad at all." Jin heard it from her own voice, she said she wasn't mad, but he had a feeling he upset her somehow. He looked back into her eyes and smiled placing his arm around her.

"You're not lying to me are you?" She shook her head no and smiled. Jin laughed and then started tickling her around her waist, making her squirm about.

"Jin!!! Noooo!!!" she screamed laughing. Jin laughed as well and kept tickling her and she slipped from his grasp landing on the ground. Yumi walked by the door and saw them. Her eyes glared to Xiaoyu as she sneered and looked to her groupies.

"Hey guys, as soon as this bell rings, Xiaoyu always goes to the bathroom. Let's meet her there and give her a nice greeting, shall we?" They snickered and began heading out into the bathroom.

The bell had rung five minutes later, and both Jin and Xiaoyu got ready for their next class. As Xiaoyu entered the hall passed the bathroom, Yumi grabbed Xiao by her shoulder and smiled pulling her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She looked around wondering what they had planned.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She yelled pushing them off her. They kept pushing her back to them and into one of the stalls. Yumi looked down at Xiaoyu and laughed.

"Pathetic girl, you should have just left Jin alone, but no...you want him, you have to fight me!" She pulled Xiaoyu's hair tight, bending her back. Xiaoyu looked to her and winced. Yumi snapped her fingers and then two men stood beside her, pinning Xiaoyu to the wall. As she squirmed and tried to set herself free, She found her resistance diminishing. "Will you leave Jin alone?" She asked.

"No! Jin is a good friend of mine and I will not leave him alone just because you..." before she could finish, One of the boys slapped her hard across the face and the other punched her.

"Then I am proud to say, that you will not live to experience such happiness again..." She turned away and the girls left in a group. The two boys began ripping and tearing at Xiaoyu's clothes. Tears streamed down her cheek as blood dripped from her mouth.

"No! Please, stop this!" Her vision was beginning to become blurry, when she had felt that she was going to pass out. She fell back, hitting her head on the brick wall and everything turned black.

Jin sat in class, a bit worried because Xiaoyu did not show up, when she was usually never late for class. He sat there looking at the clock, watching each minute go by so slowly. He shook his leg in anxiety and stress. Running his fingers through his bangs, they slowly fell back into place in front of his eyes. The bell rang again and Jin ran out of the class and bumped into Yumi.

"Yumi! Have you seen Xiaoyu!?" He asked, worry was definitely in his voice. Yumi shook her head giving Jin a sweet innocent smile.

"I'm sorry hun, I was at a meeting during class for the newspaper staff." Jin nodded.

"Thanks for trying at least." He ran passed her and then looked through all of the doors that Xiaoyu might have been in. Julia had stood there by Yumi and then looked to Jin who was running the other way. She walked over to Yumi and then crossed her arms.

"Hey Bitch!" She yelled walking over to her. Yumi slowly turned her gaze over to Julia. "There was no newspaper meeting. I'm head of the staff. Where's Xiao!?"

School had ended already and most of the students rushed home to prepare for the fest. Jin stood by the wall near the entrance waiting for Xiaoyu to come out. He had waited ten minutes already and she still had not shown. He was beginning to become worried over her. He wanted to wait a bit more, but at last, it seemed most of everybody had already left.

"Did she already leave?...no way. I would have noticed. She would have at least greeted me. Maybe she left early," he thought aloud. He slowly walked down the steps. Reaching the last and final step, he saw a shadow over cast him and looked back. His eyes fell upon Xiaoyu. She was holding onto crutches and looked a mess. Her hair was only in one pigtail, her clothes were torn and had blood on it, blood dripped down her leg and her forehead, and she had a black eye. Jin rushed over to her and embraced her tightly. "XIAO!" he yelled her name as he held her. Xiaoyu looked and felt empty. "What happened to you?" She didn't answer, just simply looked away. "Please, tell me. I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me anything!" Yet again, there was no answer from her. Finally, she spoke.

"Jin," she whispered, "you...should go to the fair with Yumi...she did want to go with you anyway." He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Yes I know but we had already pre-arranged to go."

"She wants to go with..." Jin took her steadily by the arms and locked gazes with her.

"Ling Xiaoyu!" he said in a firm voice, catching her attention, "you and I are going to the fair tonight...just us. I am picking you up in three hours, seven o clock. Be ready." She was surprised in that, since Jin seemed like a quiet person. She nodded as he helped her down the stairs. "I want you to be able to talk to me, I want to know what happened to you. Will you tell me tonight?"

"Maybe..."

"That's better than nothing." He walked with her on the way to her apartment, and then made sure she made it in safely. "Seven o'clock, remember." She nodded and head and made her way into her room. Seeing she was safe inside, Jin headed to his house. He set his stuff down and headed to the shower. He sat there, letting the steam fill the bathroom for a moment, the warm water hitting his head as he thought. "Xiao, you need to tell me what's bothering you. Tonight, I'll find out."

(A/N): ok, so this chappy took longer then expected, that's only because I'm working on a manga, and another story I have to write for creative writing. I hope you guys will enjoy these few chapters. I don't wanna give too much away, lets just say lots of Xiaoyinness!!! preview for next chapter:: Jin comes to pick up Xiaoyu and they try to have a good time at the carnival. Together it seems that all the bad fades away, but when Xiaoyu spots Yumi, things get a bit ugly. She tells Jin that she has to stop seeing him because someone else likes him, and Jin doesn't take too lightly to that. He takes Xiaoyu away from all the hassle where the two of them stand near the water fountain and he tells her his feelings...n.n I'll leave the rest to your imagination. That's in Chapter 4, **Carnival Night Part 2**


	5. Carnival Night Part 2

The Way We Were 

(A/N):Thanks for the reviews! Alright peeps, here's the new chappy..and boy do I have xiaoyiness for you all!!! Here we go!

Chapter 5: Carnival Night Part 2 

Jin had stepped out of the steaming bathtub and wrapped his towel around him. He looked around and then walked to his bedroom as he laid out his clothes to change. He stood there thinking to himself what could be wrong with Xiaoyu. She didn't seem right to him. After a bit of thought, he shook it off. He dried off his body then put on his clothes.

"Just one more hour till I get Xiao..."

Xiaoyu had sat on her bed, all dressed and ready for tonight, but her mind was elsewhere. How she was threatened to not see Jin again. She actually wondered if she could keep away from him. It would be a hard task, but maybe she should try it. She didn't want to make it look like she was going to avoid him, but just that she would be too busy. No, that would never work. She would think of something by tonight. She fixed her hair in front of her vanity mirror and then heard the chimes of her clock and a sudden knock on the door.

"Wow, it seems Jin is just always right on time," she chuckled to herself. She raced down the stairs and had seen Jin awaiting her. He had looked so charming that she couldn't take her eyes off him and she began to blush. "You look great," she said bashfully to him.

"You look great yourself Xiao, come on let's go." He handed her his arm, which she gladly took, and the two of them headed out together. The night was warm and calming, the two of them enjoyed each other's company. They had finally reached the school and were in awe at how nice it looked. The Ferris wheel was covered in bright lights; the other rides were decorated nicely as well. Everyone was out to have a great time. Jin and Xiaoyu both wandered about together, laughing and just enjoying their quality time together. "Hey Xiao, you hungry?" he asked her. She looked up to him and nodded as the two headed off to the concession stand. Xiaoyu had ordered some nachos and Jin ordered two slices of pizza for the two of them. She ran to a picnic table and then set her things down looking over to Jin who sat across from her. "I hope you're having fun Xiao," he said. She smiled brightly and took a few bites from her nachos.

"Of course I am! This is the greatest day of my life." She giggled and then handed him some of her nachos, the real cheesy ones. "You want some?" she asked him leaning the plate over to him. Jin shook his head no. "Oh come on, they're awesome!" she leaned the plate more towards him and then laughed as the cheese began dripping.

"No thanks Xiao, I'm fine." He said in his calm smooth voice. Xiaoyu looked around then hopped over the table and popped one in his mouth laughing as the cheese went on his cheek. Jin crunched on it and laughed wiping the cheese from his cheek. "Oh, nice one!" he laughed and dipped his finger in the cheese container then smeared it on her cheek.

"No fair! Oh that's it!" She then flung some cheese back at him as the cheese war between them collided.

After a container of cheese and five nachos later, both Jin and Xiaoyu were laughing wiping their faces and had looked around at the rides.

"So, which one shall we go on first? I like the really scary rides like roller coasters, something that will make your heart jump!" Xiaoyu said grabbing Jin's hand. Jin looked down at her hand in his and held it tightly in his. He blushed a bit and smiled.

"Anyone that you would enjoy Xiao," he said to her in a happy voice. Xiaoyu had taken his hand and then looked about to the Roller coaster that was put up. He nodded as the two stood in line together. Xiaoyu then pushed passed everyone, taking Jin with her to the first seat right in front. She grabbed the handlebars and smiled with a bouncy cheery attitude towards him.

"Now don't get sick on me." She giggled. Jin ran his fingers through his shiny black hair.

"Heh, I don't get sick on rides. I can handle this!" The two held on as the ride began, Xiaoyu screaming all the way through the ride.

At last the ride was done and she got off laughing looking to Jin's expression. "I thought you could handle it Mr. Macho...you're hair is sticking up twice as much then before." She smiled and Jin looked to her, wrapping his arms around her and tickled her sides. She threw a laughing fit and started to run away, but he caught up to her and lift her off the ground. "Jin!!! No! Mercy, MERCY!" She laughed harder and squirmed about in his grasp. He lightly let her down and nodded.

"Hey Xiao, I have something for you...but not until later ok?" She nodded and the two went on this time playing the games. Jin had won her a stuffed panda, knowing she loved pandas, but this one was different. The panda was holding a heart that said "I love you." Xiaoyu held it close to her heart everywhere she went, which brought a cheerful smile to his face. As the night progressed, things seemed as if they couldn't get any better, yet instead, it took a turn for the worst. As Xiaoyu was staying close to Jin, she had seen Yumi not too far from her. Yumi had given her a glare of death and smirked as her friends were with her. She walked over to Jin and smiled.

"Oh Jin! What a surprise seeing you here!" She said with a bright smile. Jin looked down at her and smiled as well.

"Hello Yumi. Nice seeing you here as well." Yumi gave her flirtatious giggle and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She looked over to Xiaoyu and smiled.

"Oh Xiao! I'm so glad you could make it tonight! I thought you were too injured to come. I was so worried wondering what happened to you." She gave a sarcastic expression in which Xiaoyu tightened her fists and shook her head.

"Yeah right..." She started to walk off, then took off sprinting.

"Xiaoyu!" Jin yelled and then ran off towards her but Yumi grabbed his shoulder.

"No Jin, don't worry about it. She just needs time alone. She'll be alright." She pulled him over with her and her friends. Jin looked back to where Xiaoyu ran and then looked to them.

"Listen, I'll talk to you girls later. I gotta catch up with Xiao." He left them and then searched all over the place for Xiaoyu calling out her name into the depths of the empty wind, but she did not answer. He then heard her crying, over by the water fountain in the school courtyard. He saw her and slowly approached her. "Xiao..."

"Don't come any nearer Jin," she whispered, choking on her tears. Jin disobeyed her and took her hand in his.

"You can't keep me away from you...not even with your words." He turned her around to look into his eyes. "Stop keeping things from me and tell me what's wrong." He leaned over to her and she shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong Jin! Ok? I'm fine." She spoke with anger in her voice and pushed Jin away from her. Jin took her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"No you're not. Tell me Xiao...I care about you more than anything... You are as important to me as my mother still is even after her death." He gently placed his hand on her cheek and she placed her hand on his.

"Jin...I can't tell you..." tears streamed down her cheek. "I wish I..." she was then interrupted by Jin who gently placed his thumb against her petal soft lips, running it slowly across.

"Shh...Xiao. If you can't tell me now...tell me when you are ready." He leaned his forehead against hers and lift her chin wit his thumb and index finger. He looked into her eyes and smiled, as she looked right back into his. Both of their deep brown eyes glancing back into each other's as she felt weak again. She collapsed on his chest and felt his strong arms embrace her. There was a firework show he wanted her to see starting in a few minutes. He didn't want her to miss it, having asked for it especially for her, but as she stay there in his arms, suddenly, it didn't feel as important. He lifts her chin once again and caught the most beautiful gaze he had ever seen. It seemed both their hearts beat at the same time, beating...for each other. He whispered her name and the two embraced next to the fountain. Slowly leaning into him, Xiaoyu stood on her tiptoes and Jin bent down, their intentions inevitable in each other's eyes. Their lips inches away from each other's and with a gentle push, they finally touched. The two of them felt in heaven. The fireworks had gone off and sparkled in the reflection of the fountain and even illuminated their bodies. She gave him a slow and shy kiss, slowly pulling away. Jin didn't want the kiss to feel as if it were ending. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her back repeatedly and kissed her a bit deeper. She felt as if her breath was taken away, feeling as if she could fly. Jin wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him as he continued to kiss her and Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around his neck. She wouldn't avoid him...she wouldn't be able to. Not after tonight, not after this wonderful, wonderful night.

(A/N): End of chapter 5!!! So was that a cute ending to the chappy?? Hehe ohhh, but things start to build up from here! Julia is going to play a big part in this as will Yumi now that Jin and Xiao are...well, a couple! hehe, so R&R please and ill be sure to update ASAP


	6. In Your Arms

The Way We Were 

(A/N): Lots of reviews! Guess you guys liked the last chappy eh? Hehe, well, theres more like it to come. I hope you are all having fun with this, as things will start to heat up! Thanks again for the many reviews, and for putting me on your favorite Well, I'm going to stop blabbing and let you read on. P.S. To answer your question about Xiao getting rapped, read on and that might help. I will later reveal what happened, or leave clues at least.

Chapter 6: In Your Arms 

It was the first Monday after the carnival, and all Xiaoyu could think of was that night. It was such a shock to her that she had her first kiss, with one of her closest friends. True, they had many things in common, but still, she did not expect it. She sat a little bored in class, listening to the teacher babble on and on. She reached in her notebook and pulled out a sheet of paper writing to Jin. She wanted to know if they were a couple now, or what? She shrugged and went on about writing her letter. The teacher had shut out the lights and put on a movie for them as he went back to his desk and graded papers. Xiaoyu had a slight grin on her face as she moved next to Jin's desk and handed him the note.

Jin looked down at the note and took it in his hands, carefully unfolding it and then read over it carefully. It read:

Hey Jin,

It's me, Ling! How's everything going for you? Not much here, just sitting in this boring class writing to you. Hey, I was wondering a few things. Well, you know...This may sound stupid of me, but I wanted to know if you and I are dating now? It's ok if we're not! I was just thinking...you know, after Friday...well yeah, I guess I'll let you go now. W/B if you want to. Jai Ne!

Love,

Ling Xiaoyu

Jin smiled as he read the note, and he must have read it a million times because he couldn't take his eyes off it. Xiaoyu sat there a bit nervous, wondering what he was going to say, wondering if he would reply. Her hands were shaking and her face was read. She thought he may not reply, or that he wanted be just friends, which she was ok with too. She looked over at Jin innocently as he gave a nod and a smile to her. She wasn't sure what it had meant, but she felt somewhat relieved anyway. The two sat there watching the movie together. Yumi sat behind them, scowling as she saw them so close, it made her sick to her stomach.

At the end of the movie, all the students went back to their original seats and Xiaoyu sat at her desk nervously, biting her fingers and shaking her leg. She looked to the clock, there were only five minutes left of class. She laid her head down, closing her eyes and zoned out into space. The bells chimed and Xiaoyu picked her head up, finding a note on her desk. She grabbed it and then looked around for Jin but he had already left. She smiled and she was eager to read it, but also nervous. Her heart thumped with each second that she stalled, wondering what it could say.

"I'll read it next hour, yeah." Reassuring herself that she would read it next hour, she slid the note into her pocket of her skirt and made her way out. As she headed down the hall, a group of girls and guys stopped her half way. She was pushed into the wall and stared Yumi straight in the eyes. "What do you want with me!?" She screamed. This caught the attention of the students around as they all turned their gaze to look at the two girls.

"Didn't I say stay away from Jin? Don't you ever listen?" Yumi was right in her face, only about an inch away.

"Listen to me bitch," Xiaoyu was already pissed off from the way she was being treated. "I don't give two shits what you say! Jin is a friend of mine, and a close friend at that. I'm not going to stop seeing him. Not for you, or for ANYBODY!" She kicked Yumi hard in the stomach, watching the girl fall in front of her as the students cheered on for her. She had seen a few security guards running her way as she easily blend in with the crowd and made her way through them and back into the class.

Xiaoyu sat there in class, wondering if they were going to call her down, but they didn't. She slid the note out of her pocket as the teacher was reading and she looked down to read the note. It was written so tiny and perfect. She smiled and giggled, not even knowing what the content of the note was even about. She stopped herself, pausing, and taking a deep breath.

"Ok Xiao, calm yourself. Take this slow and serious." She raised the note to her eye level and began to read the note. It read:

Dear Xiao,

Well, you know, I haven't really given much thought about it. I have never had a girlfriend before you know, and I am not sure how to react. I'm flattered least to say! I just want you to know that we will always be good friends, no matter what. I think if we talk about it...maybe we can come up with an answer.

Yours truly,

Jin Kazama

She didn't know what to make of it. She sighed a bit as she looked to the letter, trying to figure out what it was he meant. Did he want them to be an item like she did? Or did he just want a good friend. She would try not to take it too hard, but curiosity was getting to her. She shrugged and then slid the note back into her pocket, and decided for once she would pay attention to the teacher.

The lunch bell rang three hours after Xiaoyu had gotten Jin's note. She headed to her locker to get her homemade lunch that she especially made extras for. She smiled and headed off to the cafeteria when she had heard crying. She turned around and saw Julia sitting at her locker with her knees pressed up against her body crying her eyes out. Xiaoyu, being the nice friend she was sat beside her and pulled out a tissue wiping away her tears.

"Hey, no sad faces. What's wrong?" She asked concerned for her friend. Julia looked up to her, she looked like a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was depressed and moping around all day.

"Kojiro broke up with me!" She exclaimed. She took off her engagement ring that she had of his and threw it straight across the locker bay. Xiaoyu stood up and walked to get the ring walking right back. "He broke up with me on the night of the carnival! Can you believe that? What a jerk! He said I was cheating on him with Hworang." She shook her head unable to believe such a thing. Xiaoyu pat her shoulder and then stood her up.

"Hey, guys can be stupid like that. But you know what? I can make it all better." She smiled then pointed to the cafeteria. "I'm meeting a friend of mine in the cafeteria. He's really cute and he's the one I went to the fair with. We even kissed under the fireworks." She spun around dreamily and chuckling. "It was so romantic." Julia nodded her head some then wiped her tears.

"I don't want to be a bother...really."

"Hey, you're no bother to me! Come on." She grabbed Julia's hand as the two sped off to the cafeteria where they met up with Jin. He was standing alone by the door, looking down at the floor. Julia's eyes widened as she saw him. His perfect figure standing so strong, so alone, right there.

"Xiao! Oh my God! Look at that tall handsome guy standing alone by the door! God is he HOT!" Julia smiled as she became all giggly. Xiaoyu looked over to Jin and laughed.

"Yeah I know. That's Jin, the one we're meeting today." Julia regained her composure, checking her makeup and then walked over to Jin with Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu stood in front of Jin smiling. "I've got food for us." Jin smiled and nodded to her.

"Great, because I..." he looked over to Julia who was blushing and hiding behind Xiaoyu. "Whose that?" He asked, his question directing to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu looked to Julia who was giving a flirtatious blush and she smiles. She laughed and then moved to the side.

"Oh, Jin, meet Julia. She's a friend of mine. She just broke up with her boyfriend." Xiaoyu stopped and thought for herself. She just told her single friend that her girlfriend had just broken up with her boyfriend. What was she doing, handing Jin over to her?? Julia nodded and shook his hand. Jin smiled at her and bowed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Julia," he said. Julia giggled more as she looked to Xiaoyu.

"So, where are we going to sit?" She smiled. Xiaoyu pointed to the swing in the courtyard where she and Jin had spent most of their time at lunch. Julia nodded and began to walk on ahead to the swing. She sat at the side of the swing where Xiaoyu normally sat. Jin motioned to Xiaoyu to sit, but she shook her head.

"No Jin, you sit."

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I in your seat Xiao? I'll move..." Julia said getting up. Xiaoyu waved her hands and shook her head.

"No no Julia! Go on, sit there. You're the guest today." She sat Julia back down then she sat Jin down right next to her. She watched as Julia blushed and had a bright smile on her face, which in some sense did make Xiaoyu a little happy. She sighed and sat on the ground. "Hey Jin, now that I think of it, you never did get to finish your sentence." She said, handing out her lunch to both Jin and Julia. Jin took half that Xiaoyu offered and Julia took the other half leaving Xiaoyu with nothing. She shook her head not caring and then smiled. Jin looked to her and sighed, he knew that something hadn't seemed right. He offered Xiaoyu some of the food but she didn't want to.

"You know, I can't even remember what I was going to say now." He laughed and Julia laughed along with him. Xiaoyu smiled and leaned back, looking to the sky. She knew that he wanted to tell her something, and maybe in private, but it wasn't right to talk behind Julia.

It wasn't too much later till school was over. Xiaoyu got her things and ran to her locker seeing Julia waiting for her.

"Wow, hey Julia. Are you...waiting for me?" She asked. Julia nodded and smiled.

"Usually I wait for Kojiro because we used to walk home together, but since that's over. I thought I could walk with you." Xiaoyu nodded and then looked around.

"Sure but I have to wait for Jin. He walks me home."

"Jin's coming to?" Julia asked. Xiaoyu nodded and watched as Julia's face lit up. She gave a soft sigh and walked to the main doors and decided to wait for Jin there. Finally, Jin walked through the doors and smiled both to Xiaoyu and Julia, greeting them both. They headed off home, Xiaoyu on one side and Julia on the other side of him. Julia and Jin had lots to talk about, just about everyday things but they didn't stop. As soon as they got to the street where Julia turned, she gave Jin her number and email address along with her yahoo ID. She waved goodbye to both of them and headed out. Now, Xiaoyu loved Julia, she was like a sister to her, but she couldn't help feel like she was moving in on Jin and fast. She walked down the street slowly with her head down and kicked a few rocks out of the way. Jin had seen her and placed his arms around her.

"Xiao, what's wrong? Tell me please." She smiled up to him and shook her head.

"Nothing is. I promise." She nodded over to him and then looked about, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Come on Xiao, I know you. Something is wrong and you just don't want to say it." She shook her head and Jin wrapped his arms around her. "Ok then, play it the hard way. I don't mind it at all." He laughed and started tickling her sides. Xiaoyu ran away from him as he took her hand. "Wait..." He led her over to the park near both their apartments and took her to one of the swings sitting her down. He smiled and started pushing her back and forth.

Xiaoyu felt as if she were on cloud nine, nothing better could possibly happen. She loved spending all this time with him. It was so romantic in her eyes. She laughed aloud as he pushed her harder. She then leaped off the swing and landed gracefully on her feet. Jin smiled, the wind blowing his bangs out of his eyes. He took Xiaoyu's hand as the two began to walk around, not sure of where they were going, just, going nowhere. The sun had hit his skin just right to give him that sweet serene look in his face.

"Jin, about that note..." she said looking to him then down quickly. He held her hand tighter then spun her around against his chest smiling down on her.

"Xiaoyu, I would love to be considered your boyfriend. I'm definitely inexperienced when it comes to emotions though. I mean, like I said, I've never had a girl like me, and for as long as I can remember I have been alone." He looked into her eyes still smiling, "but I'll do all that I can to make you happy." Xiaoyu ran her fingers through his bangs then down the side of his ear, watching him shiver.

"Jin, you have made me happy. Even if we weren't going out, I would still be happy, just because you are there by my side." He took her in his arms then lay down in the field of grass looking up at the sky, laying her next to him, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

The two of them spent the next twenty minutes laying side by side, looking up at the sky. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and began to talk.

"Jin, what do you dream about?" she asked in a subtle voice, almost heavenly to the ear. Jin took a while to think about it and he finally answered.

"I don't know. I don't think I've really paid attention. What about you?" He looked over to her, giving her his full attention.

"Me? Well, I've always had these dreams where I am with someone. I'm never alone, laying in their arms, or just sitting watching TV resting against their shoulder. Whatever the case may be, I am not alone anymore." Jin smiled as he looked over at Xiaoyu. He leaned over her body and was now only inches away from her soft petal lips. She opened her eyes to see him there, looking down at her and she gasped laughing, slowly pushing him back. "Woah! How did you get there?" He laughed at her and kissed the wing of her nose and sat back up.

"Easy, I crawled right over you." She smirked and shook her head.

"One of these days, I'll get you back." She said standing up and placed her hands over her hips. She walked on her way home and got to her apartment with him. He wasn't too far behind and hugged her tightly.

"Xiaoyu..." he whispered softly into her neck, which sent chills through her spine.

"Yes?" She turned around as he planted a soft and light kiss on her lips and slowly pulled away from her.

"Goodnight. And, maybe if you're not busy, you can come to my house on Friday and we can play video games, or something." Xiaoyu nodded to the idea and hugged Jin tightly.

"Sure Jin, I would love that. How about...next Friday?" Jin nodded back to her and held her hand, not wanting to let go for anything. They both knew that this would be the start to a beautiful relationship. Xiaoyu's only concern now was, what of Julia?

(A/N): Alrighty then! This chapter is done! The chapters are really going to begin to heat up with passion and anticipation, and hell, why not throw in a bit of angst too! Lol. Well, hope you liked it. R&R plz and thank you!


	7. Alone with you

**The Way We Were**

(A/N): Sorry for the long wait! Had lots to do! I sure hope you guys are liking this story. I hope to update both of my fics lots sooner. Thanks for the reviews. Xiaoyin romance in this chappy!Sorry for the late late post!!!

Chapter 7: Alone with you

Friday came soon enough as Xiaoyu was eager and excited to go to Jin's house tonight. She didn't know what to expect, but seeing as it was Jin, it couldn't be anything risky. She felt safe by him, and had every right to feel that way. The class bell rang and Julia sat next to Xiaoyu with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jules. It seems like you are in a better mood today." Xiaoyu said smiling. Julia nodded and then took out her notebook and a pen and began to write things down for the test they were studying.

"Yes, I am. I wrote Jin a note today, and I wonder if he'll write back." She said shaking her leg nervously. Xiaoyu arched a brow and then looked back to the teacher.

"Wow, really?" she asked a bit unenthusiastically, "what was the note about?" She was a bit concerned, but not too much.

"Oh you know, little things like what he likes to do in his spare time, what's his favorite classes, and stuff like that. I just want to get to know him better." That sounded a tiny bit suspicious to Xiaoyu and she took some time out to think about what Julia's motives were. Maybe she just wanted a friend, yes, that was it. Their discussion on Jin ended shortly after as they began to head to their next class. Xiaoyu grabbed her things and saw Julia dart out of the classroom and wait for Jin as he handed her a note. She smiled and hugged him then ran off. Xiaoyu was Julia's friend, that was certain, but she was beginning to get a bit jealous. She sighed and walked to her class as she passed Jin.

Jin took Xiaoyu's arm and then smiled looking over at her.

"Hey Xiao, why the bummed look on your face?" He asked. She gave him a slight smile and then shook her face.

"Bummed? No, I'm not bummed out at all." She took him by his arm and then leaned against him. "Just a little tired I suppose." He nodded to her and walked her to class and kissed her on her cheek. "Same time at lunch?" She managed before he left. He nodded to her,

"Yes, at our bench swing." She smiled to him and then waved, walking into her class as he walked to his.

Julia sat in her seat, right behind Kojiro and right in front o Hworang. Hworang kept pretty quiet around her, and was not as talkative as he used to be. Julia was reading her note as she giggled all throughout class. Kojiro had wondered what was so funny and slowly looked back to her. She covered her note and kept it to herself, reading in her own confidentiality. He shrugged and looked away as class was going on. Hworang leaned over his chair and saw the note.

"Hey, that's from Kazama," he said. Julia turned around and nodded.

"Yes, we're writing notes to each other. I find that I can confide in him." She said with a very proud smirk. Hworang leaned back and nodded, kicking his feet up and just spent his time dozing off in class.

It wasn't too much time later till lunch and Xiaoyu was already on her swing, rocking back and forth with her lunch neatly wrapped up. Jin had come out, and soon with him Julia.

"Julia is going to sit with us again?" she thought aloud. She didn't want to seem rude, so she just shrugged it off and looked to Julia who was accompanied by the great Jin Kazama. Xiaoyu pat the seat next to her, wanting Jin to sit with her, but Julia took the liberty to sit next to her. She shrugged and then smiled to Julia and looked to Jin. "There's room for you too Jin!" Xiaoyu said sliding over. Julia slid over as well and grabbed Jin's arm making him sit in between them both.

"This is awkward," Jin said with a slight chuckle. Both girls laughed as they faught for equal attention. Xiaoyu then stopped trying, as it seemed that Julia and Jin were talking about their notes to each other. She leaned back and looked to the sky. There was only a little bit left of school till she and Jin got to enjoy each other's company alone.

Lunch was rather boring for Xiaoyu. As the bell rang, all the kids rushed back into the school and Xiaoyu dragged her feet against the ground, and made her way inside. The rest of the day went by rather slowly for her and she was beginning to think that maybe Jin and Julia had more in common then she had with Jin. The thought of that scared her a bit. She didn't want to admit defeat just yet, or at all even. She sat in class, depressed and thinking of all the things she could have done if she and Jin were alone.

Yumi walked into the room, strutting her body and swaying her hips to provoke herself to the makes in the class. Xiaoyu sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"And announcing...the class slut, Yumi!" she said aloud. The class began to laugh and she turned around, not knowing that the others heard her. Yumi walked right over to her and then slammed her hands on Xiaoyu's desktop. "Look Yumi, leave me alone..." She said pushing her off.

"No! How dare you call me a slut you whore! You go off with my man, Jin!" Xiaoyu rolled her eyes again and crossed her legs.

"You're man huh? Well, why doesn't he walk you to class? Why doesn't he sit with you at lunch? Why don't you two talk more than a sentence to each other during the day?" The class was now into their little quarrel. Yumi swung at Xiaoyu but I her defense, Xiaoyu caught her hand and then pushed her away. "I'm tired of having to listen to you!" She shouted.

"Then cover you're ears bitch!" She lunged at her and started pulling on her hair. The class gathered around and began cheering. Xiaoyu and Yumi exchanged blows, pulling on each other's hair and beating the shit out of one another. Xiaoyu stood up then looked down to her with hate in her eyes.

"You're just pissed off Yumi. You're mad that I have found the perfect guy in the whole world, and you can't have him." She turned around an saw the teacher. He looked to her, then back to Yumi.

The bell made it's final chimes for the day as school was finally over. Xiaoyu headed out, exhausted and quite very pissed off. She saw Jin standing there wit Julia an she clenched her fist. It wasn't right, today was supposed to go perfect. She walked over to Jin and took his hand.

"Ready to go?" She asked. He nodded and then looked to Julia.

"Ready Julia?" Julia nodded and walked beside them. Xiaoyu looked to Jin then back to Julia. She didn't want to seem rude or mean at all, but she had to ask something.

"Is Julia staying with us too?" She asked, her voice hiding her depression. Julia smiled and then looked to the both of them.

"Where are we gioing?" Jin looked over to them both and smiled right back to Julia.

"We're headed off to my house. Would you like to come along?" Julia's eyes brightened as she looked to him.

"That sounds great!" She said, now walking over towards his apartment. Xiaoyu had felt disappointed and then looked down as she crossed over the street along with them, going o Jin's place a well. Jin took out his key and opened the door. He let them both in and treated them like the guests they were. He took out his games and then the playstation. "Hey, let's play these fighting games! I'm good at that." The two girls agreed and decided to play Bloody Roar, DOA2, and Soul Calibur.

It was now getting late and Julia had to go, though she didn't want to. She sighed and then looked to the clock.

"It was great guys, but I have to go now. My mother is waiting for me, and if I don't go home now, I'll probably get in big trouble." She put her shoes on and then hugged Jin and Xiaoyu goodbye as they waved when she left. Xiaoyu sighed with glee and fell onto her back. Jin laughed and looked over to her, tickling her sides and made her giggle.

"Jin no!" She said falling over as he fell over with her. The two were rolling on the ground laughing. Xiaoyu constantly tried escaping, but her attempts failed. Jin pulled her back and onto his couch and held her in his arms.

"you're not getting away from me so easily." He said. She looked up to him then started tickling his sides, making him laugh out loud. It was nice to hear him laugh, it was her sweet treat. She smiled and then ran into his kitchen, put her hands under ice-cold water then ran back to him. "What are you doing?" he asked her. She smirked to him ad slid her hands up his shirt and placed them on his stomach. "OUCH! COLD!" He shrieked. Xiaoyu was now laughing hard; this is what she waited all day for. "Ok, now it's war." He leaped over at her, pinning her down and kept her hands above her head. She looked to him, blushing, both out of breath.

Jin looked down at Xiaoyu under him; he was straddling her and hadn't even given it a second thought. He looked into her warm brown eyes and didn't move himself from her, their bodies so warm at that moment. He leaned down to her and smiled, taking one hand away from her, still holding her down with his other hand and caressed her cheek.

Xiaoyu felt lost, lost in a fantasy. Jin seemed like the nice, quiet, shy boy, but here he was, dominating her, pinning her down. Her heart pounded against her chest as her breath quickened slightly. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, seeing Jin inch closer to her. He leaned down, his lips just centimeters away from hers, then finally, placed his lips on hers. He could taste the sweet vanilla flavored lip-gloss she had on through their kiss. It intrigued him, making him slide out his tongue, ever so slightly, running his tongue against her soft lips and then pulled away slowly.

She felt the passion in his kiss, and could see it clearly in his eyes. She looked over at him, tilting her head and then smiled. She was so beautiful in his eyes, and to her, he was a god.

"You...taste good," he said in a deep and handsome tone. She laughed softly to herself, that phrase could have been taken so wrongly. She looked to him and slipped her hand free of his grasp, placing it on the side of his face.

"Oh really?" she said, her tone more seductive. He nodded to her and then closed his eyes, feeling her soft and now warm fingers brushing against his cheek. "Then...how about another sweet taste?" The tone she had used, was really a turn on for him. He tried to hide it, but could no longer. He took her free hand gently in his and placed it back down, forcing her under him. He leaned down, kissing her so soft and shyly, then passion over took him. He slid his tongue into her mouth as she parted her lips and they began their make out session. The heat in the room was rising. This is what she yearned for, to be with him this way, and only him. He started to remove her school blouse, and successfully did so, as he gazed to her pure and beautiful body. He kissed down her neck and let his fingers travel over the base of her neck, and onto her chest, over her bra.

So many things rushed through her mind at this point. She wondered what was becoming of them, she was also taking in every thing he was doing, and thought of what she wanted. Did she want to have sex? Were they even ready? He started to trace the lace designs on her bra, coming to a point in which he slid his fingers under and began to move his thumb in a circular motion. She moaned his name softly and clung onto his shirt. She closed her eyes, calling out his name again and he slid his hand out, placing it on either side of her. He smiled and kissed down her neck, onto her breasts and down her stomach. After that, things seemed to fade out like a dream. (( scene deleted due to rating))

Xiaoyu woke up, finding herself on Jin's bed, in his arms. She looked up and saw him sleeping soundly. She smiled to him and kissed his nose then looked down. Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh...my god..."

(A/N): HEHE!! Best chapter yet! Sorry I had to delete that scene, but if I would have went on, I would have had to rate this R. If any of you are interested in the deleted scenes, please email me and I will send them to you. I warn you now, there will be profanity and other such things not suitable for those who...well just aren't mature enough. So if anyone is interested, please inform me by email on my profile. Thanks.

So anyway, was this chapter good? Did you like the Xiaoyiness? Hehehe. Hope to have more and once again sorry for the slow update. Please R&R


End file.
